Devil's Tale, Chapter 5: Demon's Remains
by Chamber
Summary: It's a Throne Of Darkness fanfic, a game that is basically the samurai version of Diablo. R for graphic violence and gore. Please review, i may add chapters later. A bit short.


-It's Throne of Darkness fiction. Steal it or don't, i really could care less, but it's not my own property. Visit my homepage if you like. http://zombiegumby.tripod.com/holymeteor  
-This is actually the first story in the series i have written, this is just preliminary stuff.  
-Also, i'm not a real big fan of capitalization, so let it slip if i fuck it up. x.x  
-A final note, i tried my best to recapture japanese dialogue of the day.  
  
  
Part 5: Demon's Remains  
  
What you missed:  
  
Two warriors prepare to battle on the grated metal bridge hanging precariously over a dank and deep pit with no bottom, deep below the Tsuyagonoshi castle, home of the once fearless warlord, Zanshin. The demon god is now a pile of armor, ashes, and dried lava, eight floors above the two warriors, leaving them as the only two left in the mutated demon castle.   
  
Yagyu Muneori, is the first warrior, the righteous. He had come to the castle to destroy Zanshin for the honor of his own clan, (The Mori) to defeat the mighty demon emperor before the wicked Oda Nobunaga could gain the castle and it's outlying territories for his own evil purposes. He is a strong warrior, tall and agile, choosing a four-and-a-half foot katana as his own weapon, and a waki-zashi as his secondary blade of choice.  
  
The second fighter, Sato Tadanobu, is a much larger man, wider, and about six feet nine inches weighing somewhere about 370 lbs. His weapon of choice is the Tetsu-Bo, a large spiked club, octagonal in shape, and about four feet long. He fights to protect the door to the Soulsphere, the one weapon that can undo the damage caused by Zanshin. The sphere is hidden deep in the caverns below, and Sato intends to protect it with his life.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Demon! Begone with you, out of my sight! I have destroyed your master, you have no one to bind you now! get out of my way and i will spare your wretched life!" Yagyu called to the large man guarding the entrance to his prize: The Soulsphere. His scratchy voice echoed off the cavern walls, and rang through the grated metal bridge they stood on.  
  
The large club-wielding powerhouse had no response. He simply frowned and stared his opponent in the eye, showing that he was not going to budge. He blinked. In that split second, his target was gone. Unfazed, Sato looked around the area without turning his head. He looked down, to catch a feint gleam. He grabbed the object, a two-and-a-half foot long Waki-Zashi katana, and pulled it out of his stomach. A red fluid began too ooze from the wound. He spun around on his heel, and grabbed Yagyu from behind him. Hurling him to the wall with a powerful overhead swinging motion, Sato let out an angry bellow to the floored samurai. "You have made me bleed, you arrogant fool! Now you will pay for your disrespect of the DEMON GOD!".  
  
On the floor for no longer than three seconds, Yagyu leaped from his hands to his feet landing in a run at the large man charging at him. A sliding sound, covered at the end by a flick preceded a sound of air being split by Yagyu's razor-sharp blade, Hara-kiri, (eng: "samurai suicide") and ending in a sound of steel contacting lacquered, hardened leather armor. Sato staggered back, angered, with a large gaping vertical cut through his armor, starting at the belt, widening as it went up, and tipping off at Sato's chin. Blood sheeted over his chest and stomach plates, flowing slowly from the large hole in his stomach, and the pierced chest plating on him. On his face was an expression of mild anger, for he did not feel this minor pain. He's had worse.   
  
Behind him, Yagyu turned on his heel and tried to stab Sato in the back. The sword clicked against the lacquer, and slid upward off of the trick leather, which was backed with steel. Losing no time, he pulled his hands back and tried to swipe diagonally upward and left into Sato's left ribs, only to have his sword get stuck in either the large foe's girth, or thickened rib leather. Sato pulled forward, yanking the sword from Yagyu's grip.  
  
As Yagyu flipped backwards on his hands toward the discarded Waki-Zashi, Sato turned swiftly whipping his club out with him, smacking into Yagyu, as he was upside-down in mid-flip. Yagyu let out a grunt of pain as the club connected into his thick, lightweight plating and shattered two of his less-protected ribs, sending him flying into the door that Sato had before been guarding.  
  
Losing no time, despite an enormous pain, he leapt off his hands again, with a slight imbalance detectable. He grabbed his Waki-Zashi from the floor, and using his left hand, grabbed the two broken spikes out of his armor. "Good. Nothing... pierced...." he panted between breaths.   
  
Just then he noticed the enormous man charging at him like a raging bull. He had nearly forgotten about the guardian, even though he was only inattentive for less than a few seconds. He crouched where he was, clenching the two spikes in one hand, the hilt of his sheathed Waki-Zashi in the other.   
  
The monstrous, enraged man was about ten feet from Yagyu before he readied his club for another attack. He swung from the right, hoping to catch Yagyu's arm and ribs together, shattering the bones in both, but as his Tetsu-Bo whipped through the air, it was about mid-swing when Yagyu leapt, just before the club contacted him.   
  
About two inches into his leap he hurled the two spikes at Sato's eyes, hoping to blind him, or at least daze him with the 2 lb. spikes knocking into his face. At the peak of his jump, he set his foot on the bald man's scalp, and smashed his Waki-Zashi into the back of the massive man's skull, causing him to lose his sight and stumble forward. He leapt off in a front-flip, landing with his back to Sato. He spun on a dime, turning and slashing the back of Sato's neck, using his free hand to grab Hara-Kiri out of the man's ribs.  
  
Sato stumbled forward, dropping his massive club, and clenching his face, screaming in rage, with a bellow that shook the bridge. Wasting no time, Yagyu rushed up to the back of the wide man, leapt into the air to the left side of him, and roundhouse kicked him directly in the side of his skull. The off-balanced man stumbled to the railing and nearly fell over. He regained his balance and tried to find the center of the bridge again. He turned to his side with his hands out, ready to use his fists. Yagyu sidestepped to be in front of him, and swiped at the top of the big man's shoulder, stunning his arm. His right arm went limp, so he raised his other arm forward and in front of his chest to try to protect himself. This did him no good, as Yagyu had just stuck his sword into the right ribs of Sato's armor, and quickly yanking it back out and backing up.  
  
Feeling a bit light, Sato tried to swing at the samurai, but lost his balance, and tripped over a large lump on the bridge. He slammed onto the steel grating, making a loud, echoing boom. He felt a warmness flowing against his chest, and felt gradually weaker. "M..M..MY ARRRRRRRRM!" the fat man screamed in horror as he realized his agile samurai opponent had hacked off his arm, and made him trip over it. He screamed in terror and agony, now realizing the pain he had not before noticed over the pain of his bleeding eye sockets. "YOUUU! You have cursed m-blaaaagghk!-" was all Sato could cry out as Hara-Kiri was driven through the back of his skull above the spine, through his mouth. The blood flow began to increase, and in a matter of seconds the enormous guardian's entire neck and shoulders were coated in spraying blood, with the remains dripping down through the steel grating.  
  
Yagyu flicked his wirsts with the two swords to clear the blood from them, and sheathed them as he walked to the Guardian Gate.  
  
At the door, there was a switch, a dial, and a counter-sink weighing board. He had to guess the code and the weight. "This is no challenge." he said aloud to himself. He drew his leg up, with his knee to his chest, and kicked the door. The old metal bent, and slowly creaked. The heavy steel door began to fall, and crashed to the ground with a loud "plam!". He stepped inside the well-lit room, and stepped up to the pedestal with the gray steel orb precariously balanced on a small pyramid of the same color. "This is it," he thought to himself. "I can undo all of the chaos the dark lord has wrought on this world, with just this small orb."  
  
As he reached for the orb, he heard a rumbling behind him. Suddenly, the bglue light bathing the doorway turned dark. Two red lights backlit him, and a monstrous figure towered inside the doorway shadow. "You will pay...for destroying my arm!" the creature growled in a gravelly voice. 


End file.
